Bite Me
by BVB Army Member 13
Summary: Original Characters. Taylor and Bailey are twins they lost their parents and now live w/ their Aunt and Uncle, on the first day of their Senor year in high school Taylor meets the new student Jake and Bailey catches the attention of bad boy Otto. SMUT in later chapters (not that that late though). Let me know what you think of the story!


**Chapter 1: First Day**

_August 27__th__, 2012_

_Dear Diary, _

_When I look at myself in the mirror, I look the same; I still have my short dirty-blonde hair, same blue eyes. I have the same face, but what is it that makes me feel so different. Oh now I remember, it's the fact that today I'm going to go to school and people are going to know what happened in January, unlike the people in Paris where nobody knew what happened, where I could act like nothing happened, but something did happen, and now I'm going to have to face it and remember and lie and say that I'm fine and stuff like that._

I put down my journal and looked at my clock it said 8:00. I got up and walked to the bathroom, I walked in, and I started my shower. When the water was warm enough, I stripped and jumped into the shower, I just stood there for a while, I'm washing away all of the dirt and mud of my past, I thought to myself. I began to hum the lyrics of All American Girl by Carrie Underwood, as I started washing my hair, when I finished washing my hair, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, I got out of the shower and walked to my closet. I went over to the drawers and opened the one that contained my underwear and bras; I grabbed a white strapless bra and a pair of white underwear and put them on. I looked at the selection of clothes that I had, I locked my eyes on a strapless blue knee-length dress, and I grabbed it and put it on. There was a knock on my door "Wait a second!" I said as put the dress on.

I walked to my bedroom door an opened it, Bailey was standing in the hallway waiting for me "What?" I asked "I made breakfast want some?" she asked me "Who are you and what have you done to my sister! Because my sister would know that I want breakfast." I said with sarcasism in my voice. "I'm just trying to nice." She said "I'm sorry." I said "It's okay, today is going to be stressful for both of us." She said "I'll be down in a sec. Okay?" I said "Sure." She says as she walked back downstairs, I walked back to my closet, I grabbed my black stilettos and put them on, I walked into my bathroom and grabbed a brush and started to brush my hair, I stared at myself in the mirror and I looked the same. I finished brushing my hair; my hair was dry enough so I started to straighten my hair with the straightener, I was almost done doing my hair when my phone started to ring, I grabbed it and answered it "Hello?" "Are you ready for school today?" my best friend Paulina said into the phone "Not really." I said as I put the phone on speaker. "You can do it. You're going to survive today just fine, me or somebody else will be with you at all times, so if you cry you'll have somebody cry on." She said as I continued to straighten my hair "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you guys there for me." I said "Well, I've got to go, I've got to drive JP to school, see you later." She said as she hung up. My hair was straight now; I walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to find Bailey gobbling down her breakfast "Oh, good somebody didn't kidnap you." I said sarcastically "Ha, ha. Very funny." She said. I walked over to the counter where there was a plate with waffles on it. I grabbed the plate and went over to the table and started to eat my breakfast, I looked at my phone, and it was 8:45, I could feel my eyes grow wide, I started to hurry and eat my waffles. When I finished, Bailey was finished so I just gave her a look that told her to go to the car, she got up and walked to the front door and walked out the door, I ran up the stairs and got my purse and ran back down stairs.

When we got to school, we saw our best friends sitting under a tree waiting for us, when we got out of the car, they all ran over to us and gave us a huge hug. "We missed you so much!" Mariah said "We missed you, too." Me and Bailey said in unison "So how was Paris?" they asked us "It was great!" I answered "Were there any cute French guys?" Paulina asked "And were they all over you?" Alina asked us "All over." Bailey said with a grin "Did you sleep with any of them." Maria asked "Oh, she did. Doesn't mean I didn't make out with them." I said. Suddenly, a dark blue Porsche drove into the parking lot, when it stopped, a tall guy stepped out. My mouth dropped open, he was gorgeous, he had hazel eyes that I could stare into all day, he had dark brown wavy hair, he was wearing a black button-down shirt with some dark blue jeans, and I could tell that he was buff. "Taylor, you okay?" I heard Jeanine ask me "What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I answered "She spotted a cutie." Alina said. "Oh, he's more than cute, he's gorgeous." I said in awe "Oh, you're so cute when you're in awe." Mariah said "So shush." I said "It's not my fault it's true." Mariah said "I've got to go to the bathroom." I said as I walked into the school. I walked into the school bathroom and looked at myself, nothing was messed up, good, I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom, I bumped into somebody, I was just about to say hey watch it, when I heard a deep, sweet voice say "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I looked up and saw the gorgeous guy from earlier in front of me "uh… It's ok." I said "Hi, I'm Jake." He said "I'm Taylor." I replied "Nice to meet you, see you around I guess." He said and walked off. I turned and everybody was standing at the end of the hallway starring "How long were you guys standing there?" I asked "The entire time. Taylor Sharpe nervous about talking to a boy? Now I've seen everything." Mariah said with a wicked smile on her face.

As I walked to my car, somebody from behind me cleared their throat, I stopped and turned around it was Jake "Oh hey." I said with butterflies in my stomach "Hi, so Taylor I was wondering if I could have your number?" he asked me. "Um… Sure." I said as I grabbed a pen from my pocket, I walked over to him; I grabbed his hand and wrote my number on his hand. "There you go." I said with a smile "Thanks." He said and walked off; I skipped to my car with a huge grin on my face, when I got in the car, Bailey was waiting for me "Why you grinning so big?" she asked "Somebody just asked me for my number." I said "Jake asked you for your number?" she asked me "Yup, he did." I said "Let's go celebrate." Bailey said "No, that's something we shouldn't do." I said. There was I knock on the window, I rolled it down "Yes?" I asked "Hey Taylor, I need to speak to Bailey for a second." Some guy named Otto said "What was it you wanted to talk to me about." Bailey asked "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie some time?" he asked her "I would love to." Bailey said with a big grin on her face "How does Saturday sound?" he asked her "Awesome, I can't wait." She said "Me either." He replied "See you tomorrow." She said as she waved bye.

When we got home I called Jeanine. "Hey, what are you doing?" I said into the phone "Nothing, you?" Jeanine asked me "Nothing, but I do have some good news!" I said with excitement in my voice "What!" she asked "He called." I said.


End file.
